The Fallen Shardae
by Evia Wingjade
Summary: Part of Hawksong from Xavier's POV...Xavier is proud of his sister. Please read; it's hard to summarize a 700-and- something word story-scene. One shot. It's rated on the safe side...I'm not sure how people feel non-graphic death rates on a scale.


This is my first posted story...I'm a little nervous. Hopefully people in general don't hate it.  
This is a little bit of Hawksong, from Xavier's point of view. I added a couple of OC, since we were never told who Xavier or Mara were betrothed to before they died. I also took some liberties with what happens to an avian when they die...I have no idea what AAR had in mind for an afterlife, but references to "praiseing the sun" made me wonder if their afterlife was above the sky...Read and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The writer's universe and any characters you recognise were not created by me :)

My life will end on the battlefield. I know this because I fight my enemies almost every day. I am the only son of the Tulli Thea – the only hawk to lead the avian soldiers into battle. My sister Mara used to fight beside me, but our mother would not allow it often. Mara was the heir to the Tulli Thea, and was therefore protected with rigorous attention. My mother, Tulli Thea Nacola Shardae, reminded the commanders often of their charge every time my older sister left the keep. It made some of the younger soldiers angry, but most knew that her warnings were the only fondness she could allow herself to show, even to her own children. The Tulli Thea must always be calm, collected, and composed. My mother stopped confiding her worry in anyone the day my father died.  
No time for tears. This is the motto of the hawk; of any avian in wartime.

I am angry with the serpient, and today I will fight them. Some say that the serpient are demons, but Valene, a scholar my mother banished from our court, told me once that the serpient could _sense_ emotion. I believe her, and for this reason I must master my anger. But I continue to feel rage and hatred. My younger sister, Danica, was nearly killed by one of the Cobriana princes, and her alistair fell in her place that day. The loss of Vasili came as a hard blow to Danica, and I could see plainly how much she loved him. She would talk to no one but the guard Andriose, whom she had been friends with since they were children. I often revisit the memory of the day Vasili died. Had I been faster with a knife, I may have been able to spare his life. On the other hand, if I had died in his place that day, my own pair bond would have had to suffer as Danica did.

These thoughts plague me. Two days ago, the man who was promised as Mara's alistair fell on the battlefield – forever grounded. Another man I was too slow to save. Jacob was still close to our family, although Mara has been dead for several years.

I hope to find the serpient prince on the field today, and take revenge for another man who my family held dear.

* * *

I die today, but my last wish is granted. The killers of both my sister's alistairs are dead by my hand. My regret is that I can no longer bring comfort to my family or my betrothed. Alianore, the woman who would have been my pair bond, is a good woman, and her brother fell less than two months ago. She is strong and capable, loving and yet reserved. I am sure that she and my sister will help each other through my death.

I watch from above, not yet journeying to the sky, as Danica walks the fields again. I feel a pang of regret as I realize that she will soon lose this opportunity. Our mother will forbid her to venture to the battlefields because she is the last heir to the Tulli Thea. I watch as the last hawk-child finds my body, and want to give her comfort. Danica stands strong, and orders her guards to take my body home. She walks on, looking for any soldiers still alive. I am surprised to see my sister kneel by the dying serpient prince. Danica is so full of compassion; her heart aches when she sees her enemy lay dying in pain. I have loved her fondly for the compassion that I lost in battle long ago. I am suddenly swept with pride in Danica for being able to see past the hate. My spirit is moved, and I would cry now, if I had tears; for I hear my sister singing. She sings a song from our childhood. It is a song I knew once, but whose words had long lost their meaning to my mortal ears. Now I hear them anew and smile, knowing that Dani wishes to make them true. I believe that she will, for I see in her the strength to change her world, now more than ever. She loves her people, and she still believes in peace. I rise to the sky, content with the knowledge that soon, very soon, my people will stop warring.


End file.
